happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 91-100
Seasons 91-100 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Overview Season 91 #Purring Rain: Spetz ends up running away from his owner after Niya tried to play with him in the rain. It's up to both Laika and Niya to chase after him. #Balloon Deer: A hot-air balloon fun gets disrupted by a dart. #Too Bald!: Baldy makes Rosa bald. #Best Siblings Whenever: Stella attempts to marry her brother Russell. #What are You Wedding For?: Stella, Blubber, Howl and Luna get married. #Squirreling Around: The episode introduces Mojo, the red squirrel who loves nuts. #The Biggest Bruiser: Fat characters compete in a Biggest Loser like competition. #Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay: Paws pilots a spaceship. #Small Sisters: Sunset learns about the shrinking spell, but unfortunately doesn't know how to undo it after shrinking Raymond. #Scaredy Cat!: The episode introduces Mew, the cat who is cowardly. #When I Prankin' You, You'll Prankin' Me Too: Morton sets pranks toward Maxx. #Lucy Is Not A Luck: Some unluckiest characters are stole Lucy's lucky charm. Will there something that far more unluckiest than their happened to them? #Virtual Reality: Bass decided to go outside and tries to suit himself after stay inside at home for months. #Love of the Scents: In this episode, Beauregard introduces and he starts to search for lover, but also a rival. #Straight Error: Flynn somehow wants to keep himself away after being affected by Pesty's new weapon. #Duck Private: Flaps thinks he enlisted in the army - but really signed up for a job at a golf course. #Just Beak-cause: Flynn consumes plant growth powder to become bigger, but only his beak gets affected. #Glowing By Myself: Glow comes in to help some tree friends at the road in night time. #Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day: An anger day on school making lot of students are getting angry so easily, however, Petunia is really happy with the day and tries to keep Petunia's Day meanwhile Lucy cheers up the students and stops Petunia's Day before too late. #Nursery Crimes: Nursery is forced to act like an infant after a baby is kidnapped from the hospital. #Off the Beaten Truck : Walter's truck gave more problems to himself and others. #Rock-a-By Baby: Stella and Luna are expecting kids in the season's finale. Season 92 #Flynn Sees a Shrink: In the season premiere, Flynn seeks help about his size issues. Who better to consult than someone small? #Let Me Be Your Ears: Irin helps Nimbus find his way around with the power of headphones. #Paw O' Gold: Weebit controls Paws into taking Angie's golden sphere. #Full Speed Ahead: Something keep going worse between Ellie and Zet at the road. #Look! No Hands! : Josh loses his hands and forms a bond with Handy. #The Gland Tour: A trip to the science museum takes a new direction when three friends end up inside Petunia. #Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking: Walter thinks he has a better truck than Rigg. The two truckers decide to settle this squabble with a race. #Painstorm: Sniffles' new invention causes a storm of acid rain! Will Sniffles do something about it? #Ken Doll: Kendall doesn't want anyone to know she has a male doll, so she tries to hide it. #Out of Focus: Snapshot will do anything to get his camera back from Lifty and Shifty. #I Don't Give a Boot: Howdy unwittingly lets a scorpion into his boot before putting it back on. #Tall Tales: Flynn is belittled by his cousin Brohdy and tries to make his way back up. #Overnight Or Blackout: The town had been power failure while the characters are still staying up all night. #Snooze you Lose: Lumpy challenges the tree friends to try to stay awake for a week. #Molly's Festival: Petunia gets really jealous against her rival Lucy Clover and she wants to go to Molly's festival with Ginger. Will she get him, or not? #Shake that Laughy Taffy: Nutty and Random get locked over night in a Taffy factory. #Pawallback Girl: Paws suffers a horrible result of acupuncture gone wrong. #Sheepy and Mr. Sausage: Sheepy the wolf makes an imaginary friend made of meat. #Donut Disturb: Doe is hired to work at an eatery. But things go awry when a certain jaguar policeman orders a donut. #Sphere to Stay: In the season finale, Angie must decides if she would brings The Cursed Idol with her sphere or not. Season 93 #Child's Play: Giggles has a playdate with Cub. What could go wrong? #Something in the Way You Spook: Spooky (deer) causes chaos at a costume party. #Soar Loser: Splendid decides to give up being a superhero after his wings are damaged. #Sheep Thrills: Sheepy mistakes Poachy for a real sheep due for his latest pelt. #Nursery and Cast: Nursery is assigned to take care of Cast while Nurse tends to another patient. #The Killer Monarch: At the fair, when Cuddles accidentally opens the Killer Monarch's cage at a petting zoo, the whole place went wrong. #The Big Job: The Red Dragon Gang attacks a Blood Rubies hideout. #Garden of Shame: Flippy decides to do some gardening with Petunia. #April Alien Fools Night: A prank war with Morton and Mix leaves Pranky looking like a space being. #Glass Pain: Stars and Hops have trouble with glass in their debut episode. #Ripped to Pieces: Dexter is luckily survived inside huge accident until he meet another unfortunate character, Squabbles. #Fill Her Up: Doe's float is deflated and she tries to refill it. #Who Will Stop The Raymond?: Raymond reveals how she moved to Tree Town. #Dark Green: Flippy and Artie go to the park, but things go haywire in the debut episode of Artie. #Emmy's Award: Emmy is determined to win a gardening contest against Hedge, Wilt and Cloverfield. The plants in her yard give her a serious advantage. #Stone Shoes: Lumpy gets into trouble, resorting Artie to reluctantly return something to him #A Grave Misunderstanding: After Oscar burrows into an ancient burial ground, the ghosts bunk with him, much to his dismay. #Hive and Seek: Beehive gets his head stuck in a beehive and struggles to remove it. #That's the Tooth: Cascade fills in for the tooth fairy. #Oh, Deer!: Poachy attempts to poach the deer in the season finale. Season 94 # Jynxed It: Jynx the lynx helps Coconut escape town. Expect their luck to be bad. # Slop and Shop: Slop's shopping run becomes the bane of other shoppers. # Tiki Torched: Tiki discovers fire at a Luau. # Magic Endings: Gloomy's volunteers for Croakus' magic show. # Cupcake War: Chef Meow makes a mix-up when trying to give Sweet a treat. # Parasite of a Feather: Beddy raises two dead birds as his own kids. # Outta Sight: Jynx loses his glass eye. # Catching the Dream: After Nightfall's feathers are stolen to make a dream catcher, she tries to take them back from a native pheasant. # Fire to the Pain: Uncle Jagger tries to teach Paws how to put her own fires, like a man. # Paw-tunia: After Paws gets injured, Petunia takes her place in a game show. But when her ruse is discovered by one of her competitors, the playing field gets dirty. # Eggs Marks the Spot: The Easter Bunny's gets get stolen by Nutty. So she decides to "borrow" some eggs from Nugget. Expect feathers to be ruffled and eggheads to crack. # Sitting Babies: Nursery is left in charge of babysitting Cub and Gooby, to her dismay. # Mixing the Doe: Mix finds a new girlfriend. But his history with Daphne makes things not-so-sweet with Doe. # Sand Over Some Place: Coconut's travel gone wrong when he lost at the desert along with others. # I Ring a Body of Electric: (working title) Random, Nutty and Raymond become a superhero trio. # All Started from There to Here: Vinyl works as nanny for young children and starts storytelling. However, the story wasn't like you are thought... # A Shark Tale: Scraps builds himself a bionic tail after losing his original. # Clam's Clams: Chaos ensues when Clam steals Irin's pets and brings them to a seafood restaurant. # Pumpkin On Someone : Bro and Tyke try to create new pumpkin while keep Emojie from knowing it. # Toys in the Band: Raymond and Random hire a replacement for their band in the talent show, which can only end so well... # Socio-Bath: Petunia needs to find a new place to bathe. # Ticket to the Limit: Zet bombardes Savaughn with parking tickets. # Rhino-Plasty: Hornless gets his horns back and goes to get them reattached. # One Scoob of Ice Cream: The season finale has Cryptie, Daphne, Paws, Seth and Fatty solving a mystery. Expect monsters and relationship problems. Season 95 # Take a Byte: In the season premiere, Byte went missing and creates a little chaos on the road. # Death in Arcade: The Mole repairs an arcade while Digit wrecks it. # A Bat of One's Eye: Echo gets eye surgery, and is confused for another orange bat. # Emoji in Love: Emojie falls in love with Maxx. But a student doesn't take pleasant to them. # HappYMCA Tree Friends: A normal day in the indoor pool goes horribly wrong. # I Wool Dye for Candy: While Thread goes to dye his wool, Needle mistakes Cotton for her sheep pal. # Pain-Ball: Flaps enters a paintball competition. # Indy Grab: Indy goes skating. # Burst Your Bubble: Geo chases Neo hoping to pop her bubble. # Ez Comes, Ez Goes: Ez will go out with a bang in his ultimate attempt to inflate Petunia. # Burning Calories: Fatty gets the motivation to jog when his headband catches fire and Calorie craves bacon. # Cursed Quail: Lori casts a shrinking spell on Brohdy. # Dolly Dearest: Dolly's attempt to do her job don't work out. # Open Season: Everything pretty messed up for Poachy in the first day of hunting season. # Dress As a Girly: Shiny Twinkle steals Giggles and Petunia's accessories. # Change of Plans: Scrap's newest invention causes some odd changes in town. # Sweater Late Than Never: Lori puts a curse on Mother's sweaters, for revenge for treating her like a child. # Ticked Off: A visually-impaired rhino causes havoc at a park. # Have a Wool Trip: Soffie needs a guide that can take her into town until someone mishevious guides her. # Wagon and On and On: Nubby rolls away in his wagon. # Under His Wings: Splendid attempts to teach several newbie heroes how to be ...heroes in the season finale. Season 96 #Barking Up the Wrong Tree: Bark the dog makes a wooden first impression. #You Can Thank Me Paper: Origami is sick of being poor, so Josh teaches her the next possible solution: Become an artist. #Igneous Ross: Rosso discovers a volcano and chooses to explore, which is totally safe. #The Magic in Nutty: Nutty accidentally eats Sunset's wand. #Everything's Purr-Fect!: Hokahoka tries to eat her sushi but she get in trouble when meet Niya. #Face Closed: Cap decides to get plastic surgery, but will soon regret it. #Behind the Stage: Pitch having some problems with the stage for her concert. #Good Eye: Pranky tricks Daydream into thinking there is a unicorn, causing him to call up Cryptie to help find it. #Extra Cheese: Cheesy becomes obsessed with a pizza Chef Meow is baking. #8-Bit Of Fun: Digit does everything he can to get a brand new game console before it gets sold out. #My Mother, The Star: On Mother's Day, Raymond attempts to find her mother, only to find out she was a successful music artist. #Seal of Love: Dexter trying to date with Jammie also in order to get rid of The Clams in the same time. #The Init of Imagination: Explore what inside Vinyl's head while she's listening to a music. #Any Given Sunset: Sunset's backstory is revealed here. #Can't Stop the Heating: Snowball creates a heatwave at the park. #Racing for Fun: When the Happytree 500 comes to day, a terrible crash causes a load of problems. #Trash, Boom, Bang!: Brass rolls into some trouble in his brand new debut! #The Lovely-Dovey: Mix is going to had a romantic date with Daphne. But everything have gone horribly wrong. # Flesh Princess: Sunset becomes a regular tree friend again, however this disappoints her date. #Attack of The Giant Mutant Bunny: Nutty is tasked to keep the adorable little rabbit out of Petunia's garden. But when the rabbit eats MEGA-GRO plant food, it's up to Nutty to stop the monsterous mutant bunny from eating all of the veggies in the season finale. Season 97 #Paper Cuts: Origami makes a business making paper art. However, Herman undercuts her business with a paper hobby of his own. #Be-Cuss I Can: Salvia learns swear words from Double A and they soon warp his personality, to Daphne's dismay. #Foot For Thought: Upset about being unable to wear shoes, Daphne wishes she had normal feet. But she soon learns about all the setbacks after her wish is granted. #101 Bunnies: Lifty and Shifty steal some bunnies from a farm #The Dead Music Go: The group of musicians play instruments. But Double A annoys them. #Dodgemauled: Flaps decides to join a game of dodgeball, if the game wasn't violent enough. #All Cat Remains: Doug's half chases after a ball; into many dangerous obstacles. #Chew at the Zoo: Snowball goes to the zoo. #What A Magic: Brass steals Cascade's magic wand, and is somehow just as bad at casting spells. #My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey Sticks: Paws unknowably mistakes Hissy for one of her pet cats, this leads her into calling some "help". #Getting Cole in Here: After Snowball gets her fur dirty, she unwittingly takes Cole's place at a mining job. #Dollhouse Blues: Dolly pretends to be Maddie's new doll when Commy refuses to buy an actual one. #Tiny Dancer: Complications ensue when Waltz is shrunken to the size of a mouse...a smaller mouse. #On My Way Up: Lia's impatience appears again when she forgot something in the hotel room. #Cheater Beaver: Raymond mistakes The Beaver for her boyfriend. #Otto-matic Hero: Squeeze tries to separate Octo and Otto. #Napkin A Good Time: Origami gets a job at a fast food restaurant. She'll probably be only good at making napkins... #Girls Chase Boys Chase Me: Raymond visits the Gender Swapped Universe. #Patty Patty Pattypon: This episode introduces Pattypon, a princess from another dimension, Madame, Pattypon’s guardian. Shoo and ShooShoo, two anthropomorphic plants that crave blood, and Kina, a envious and vengeful crab who wants to kill Pattypon. #Man Eating Plant Problems: Emmy somehow gets her hands on two anthropomorphic plants. #Our Hiro: This episode introduces Hiro, the hero from a different dimension. #Fish Relay: Eddy and Todd compete in a seafood-eating contest to prove who's the best. #Timeless Death of Despair: In the last episode of season 97, Evangeline is turning the time into upside-down and Vinyl's mission is must save everyone from being killed. However, the time is prevent her actions. Will be Vinyl save them all? Or fail and fell into despair. Season 98 # Un-Gothed: In the premire, Gothy must make her new rabbit Gosu win the pet show. But when their make-up gets washed off, they find new ways to become goths again. # Hotdogs n' Doughnuts: Doe meets a dachshund named Weenie. # Life-O-Suction: Sluggy helps Calorie lose weight by sucking his blood. # Blood Sugar High: After getting a blood transplant from Nutty, Daydream begins eating sugary characters. # Ray Weather Friends: Raytube, Ray, Raymond and Raylene become friends because of their names. # Coconut's Crabby Day: A huge coconut crab latches onto Coconut's helmet. # Table Flipper: Maya got a job as a waitress at a seafood restaurant and having some problems with her flippers. #Wire Are You Doing: Amp decided to fix messing wires and hoping no one would disturbs him. #Selfish Insert: Lustly adds a new main new to Splendid's new cartoon series, a character VERY similar to her. #Tell Me Your Fish: Hooksy gets his hands on one fish in a bubble we know in love. #Calamity Begins A Home: When Nutty's candy house gets destroyed, it's up to his friends to build him a new one. #I'm On Tiger: Rockso's pet tiger goes missing, and he has to find him. #Summer Blast: A summer party goes horribly, horribly wrong #Poachy's Dream Team: Poachy clones himself. #Deer Babysitting: Sunset and Paws are babysitting Salvia while Daphne and her mother go to their jobs. #Crime Does Pay: Zet goes after many criminals, while the rest of the police are feeling suspicious towards him. #Pace Out: Despite his weak heart, Pace try to keep himself from getting any trouble at the cinema. #Winging Isn't Everything: Cascade exchanges her arms for Sorcery's wings, without Sorcery's approval. #Happy As a Clam: The Journalists bring Dexter to therapy. Hopefully he gets treated by Nursery. #Keep It Rolling: Can Calorie control his out-of-control hamster ball? #That's Hiss-terical: When Hiss meets the newest snake in town Firestorm has to keep an eye out, while trying not to cause to much chaos #Sweeps This Mess Up: Sweeps is confused for Trippy, and ends up stealing the latter’s best friends. Season 99 #Scrapping It Off: Swindler takes Scrap's inventions and claims they are his own. #Red On Arrival: Flip tries to flip out Perry, but has no red with him. #Funky, I'm Home: Funky Skunk loses his glasses, with others coming across them. #Goggling It Up: Mix's goggles is broken and Pranky has idea. What could it be... #Midget Spinner: Flynn and Todd try to get their hands on the latest fad. #Welcome to Cuckoo Land: This episode introduces Cuckoo, the crazy Cannibalistic Squirrel/Bunny hybrid #Dangerous Play: Even on the soccer field, Trigger is not safe from warping into his deadly alter ego after his brother unintentionally sets him off! #Insanity to Cuckoo: Delliumrium finds someone who similar to her, but this isn't a lovely-dovey story! #Pat Po Po Patty!: Pattypon is going to school for the first time and will met any students. But two students have different tastes, one is a princess with extreme luck and another is a laid-back DJ with sort of darker secrets. Could Pattypon befriends with these two students? #Trouble with the Trolley: The prank duo begin their fun in the supermarket meanwhile Daphne is searching for an empty trolley. #Splendid vs Splendont: Splendid fights against Splendont, again. #Down the Drain: Pesty and Teacup make a truce when they are stuck in the sewers after Joan washes the dishes. #Off Camera: Snapshot tries to take a picture of his favorite artist but not allowed to brings the camera. #Plump of the Line: Pike finds another pumpkin after Plump's "death", oblivious that it's actually Emojie's. #Winning Over Your Direction: Mapa tries getting groceries. What'll go wrong with no sense of direction? #Home Sour Home!: Soffie travels to Happy Tree Town...again. #Little A-head of Yourself: Stubbs loses his head and it shrinks. #Cube Rooting: The twin Jake and Jet challenge over a Rubik's Cube. #Leaping Pilot: Ace tries out his plane and meets the small jumping pilot, Hops. #A Spell to Eat: Cascade's magic wand accidentally eaten by Fatty before it's get worsen because of his hiccups. #Tree Topped: Celeste finds a perfect spot to stargazing until Buzz appears. #Cam I Am: Snapshot and Cam E. Leon catch footage of aliens, and compete to be the first one to reveal it. #You'll Be Gruesome Wrong: Anki takes Grunts the Gruesome to a museum, not knowing he'll destroy everything in his path. #Snapped My Fingers: In the season finale, Flick and Snapper are split apart in an accident, and get new pets and owners! Season 100 # Pocket Pets: In the 100th Season premiere, Pockets creates a pet collection with a bunch of little characters. # Echoing In My Mind: Savina wants to have a "friend", but how? # Happy Moth-Er's Day!: Evangeline bakes a cake for Beldam, but what could happen next?... # That's News For Me: Irin meets and tries to help Racky out about Splendid's news and also tries to find him. # The Binding of Isek: This episode introduces Isek, a young imaginative chinchilla who is a little sadistic. # Who-Oops Daisies: Elodie gets a daisy but accidentally mutates it. # Secret That's Been Spotted: Waddles meets Walter and teams up with him, with Spot continuing his plans to eat him. # Chuckle Your Seatbelt: Chuckles is told by Morton and Mix that laughing too much can kill him, yet they convince him to laugh! #I'm So Fabulous!: Crafty wants to be more prettier than anyone else. #All Washed Up: Aoi and her siblings try to push a whale back into the water #In the Same Boat: Foxy finds herself stucked at the middle of the sea with Hooksy. #A Jynx Into Past Events: The origin behind Jynx's psychic eye is finally revealed. #The Girl's Umbrella: When Midori looses her umbrella, she asks Isek, Elodie, and Sherbert to find it for her. #A Howlin' Good Time: Lustly attemps to fall in love with Howl. #Bad Luck's Path: When Hexe puts a bad luck curse on Shriggy, he has to survive many disasters that are thrown his way. #Night of the Living Ted: Genesis's teddy bear comes to life #The Teacher from the Black Lagoon: An unusual looking sea monster masquarades as Cub's daycare teacher #Baaaad Girl: After hearing that the majority of boys like bad girls, Lammy changes her personality completely #Attack of the Werebat: A giant blood sucking monster attacks Happy Tree Town. #Snack Attack: A mysterious new restaurant causes the Happy Tree Friends to gain weight #Snow Warm Way: Angie tries to keep herself from trouble outside of the cabin and also tries to warm up her sphere. #Leaf Her Alone: Emmy's mutated venus fly trap acts like a dog and tries to guard the area and also follows her. #Can't Unseen It: Oscar sees something about Brushy and tries to get away from her as much as he can. #Bugs of War: Flaps tries to help someone out to hunt down some insects and pests. #Flames That Fizzle: In the Season 100/Arc 2 finale, Fizzles makes transportation by using the one thing she loves: Soda! Character pop-ups Season 91 The pop-ups for seasons 91 revert back to the style as seen in the canon series's late season 3 - season 4 intro, having the starring characters' card go with a rhyme/alliteration relevant to the character while having the featuring characters shown playing at a playground. Niya is playing with a ball. - N''' is for Niya - Not all cats love sushi, A kitten in mode might play with sushi also! Laika sits watching Spetz sleep. - '''L '''is for Laika & '''S '''is for Spetz - Imagine barking with cat scratches all over you! Mime rides on a tricycle while juggling mini balls. - '''M '''is for Mime - Mixing mimes and moose might equal clowndeers! (This one intro card is fan-made so when the real one comes in the canon series, Will me or someone else edit this.) Rakurn eats a bag of chocolate crisps. - '''R is for Rakurn - Deers almost live everywhere, Even the theater, the bath, and the garden! Quake Tree looks to pictures of him and his brothers. - '''Q '''is for Quake Tree - Three deers and sisters hanging out confirms secret hugging love. Baldy uses a skin-cutting shaver on a toy hair. - '''B '''is for Baldy - Cut and shave your fur cause bald pants are responsible for hair-cutting skincuts! Rosa waits while clothes are being washed in the washing machine. - '''R '''is for Rosa - Wash and groom sweaters when bath is in time! Season 95-100 A buliding is shown on nowhere and a flashlight is used to bright up the place. Starring characters come out of behind the walls doing something while the featuring characters sneak slowly to hiding places. *Jauz and Byte fight over a sandwich. *Digit throws a pokeball to a fake Bulbasaur. *The Mole enters his bakery truck. *Echo highly screeches at a glass statue. *Random picks a lemon from a tree. *Emojie decorates her pumpkin. *Maxx angrily ruins his homework. *Sunset casts a spell on a banana. *Raymond plays with a MLP movie doll. *Needle stitches lamb wool. *Cotton drives his cotton-fluffball truck. *Flaps salutes a old tank. *Indy revengily runs over a pranking picture. *Geo crazily fosts a campfire fast. *Neo rolls her bubble. *Ez explodes a balloon with a danger plumper. *Petunia scaredly sprays a running cockroach. *Handy grabs a tool by the mouth. *Fatty boxes to lose weight. *Calorie eats 10 hot dogs fast. *Brohdy climbs and prepares his stilts. *More coming soon! Images Season 91 Purringrain1.png|Purring Rain The balloon.png|Balloon Deer Too Bald!.png|Too Bald! A Wedding of Two Animals.png|What are you Wedding For? Scaredy Cat!.png|Scaredy Cat! Virtualreality1.png|Virtual Reality duckprivate.png|Duck Private Just Beak-ause.png|Just Beak-cause nurserycrimes.png|Nursery Crimes Straighterror.png|Straight Error Glowbymyself1.png|Glowing By Myself Truckdistract1.png|Truck to Distraction Smallsisters.png|Small Sisters Howl and Pregnant Luna.png|Rock-A-By Baby Pawsships.png|Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay Surrielaround.png|Squirreling Around|link=Squirreling Around Season 92 Flynntherapy.png|Flynn sees a Shrink letmebeyourears.png|Let Me Be Your Ears Paw o gold.png|Paw O' Gold looknohands.png|Look! No Hands! Glandtour.png|The Gland Tour Fullspeedahead1.png|Full Speed Ahead painstorm.png|Painstorm Kendoll.png|Ken Doll Outoffocus1.png|Out of Focus Spheretostay1.png|Sphere to Stay dontgiveaboot.png|I Don't Give a Boot talltales.png|Tall Tales Petunia_is_jealous_at_Lucy...again.png|Molly's Festival Mrsausage.png|Sheepy and Mr. Sausage Donutdisturb.png|Donut Disturb Snooze You Lose.png|Snooze you Lose Season 93 Childsplay.png|Child's Play Wingless.png|Soar Loser sheepthrills.png|Sheep Thrills Nurserycast.png|Nursery and Cast GlassPainPic1.png|Glass Pain|link=Glass Pain Alienaprilfoolsnight.png|April Alien Fools Night fillherup.png|Fill Her Up emmyaward.png|Emmy's Award Underghost.png|A Grave Misunderstanding hiveandseek.png|Hive and Seek killermonarch.png|The Killer Monarch thatsthetooth.png|That's the Tooth gardenofshame.png|Garden of Shame ohdeer.png|Oh, Deer! Riptopieces1.png|Ripped to Pieces Why I Can't Draw Shadows or Side Views.jpg|Who Will Stop The Raymond? Season 94 Jynxedit.png|Jynxed It Tiki torchted-0.png|Tiki Torched magic endings.png|Magic Endings cupcake war.png|Cupcake War outta sight.png|Outta Sight catchingthedream.png|Catching the Dream Firetothepain.png|Fire to The Pain eggsmarksthespot.png|Eggs Marks the Spot pawtunia.png|Paw-tunia Babysat.png|Sitting Babies Sandover1.png|Sand Over Some Place mixingthedoe.png|Mixing the Doe Parasitefeather.jpg|Parasites of a Feather asharktale.png|A Shark Tale clamsclams.png|Clam's Clams getby1.png|Pumpkin On Someone Policeticket.png|Ticket to the Limit rhinoplasty.png|Rhino-Plasty IMG 5913.png|Socio-Bath Toysintheband.png|Toys in the Band Mysteryribs.png|One Scoob of Ice Cream Season 95 Whackthemole.png|Death at Arcade Wooldyeforcandy.png|I Wool Dye for Candy Painball.png|Pain-Ball neogeo.png|Burst Your Bubble takeabyte1.png|Take a Byte cursedquail.png|Cursed Quail burningcalories.png|Burning Calories openseason1.png|Open Season Petunia_and_Giggles_lose_their_accessories.png|Dress As a Girly Ezcomeezgo.png|Ez Comes, Ez Goes Skate or die.png|Indy Grab tickedoff.png|Ticked Off dollydearist.png|Dolly Dearist wooltrip1.png|Have a Wool Trip change.png|Change of Plans wagon.png|Wagon and On and On underhiswings.png|Under His Wings Batofaneye.png|A Bat of One's Eye Season 96 Barkingupthewrongtree.png|Barking Up the Wrong Tree Thankmepaper.jpeg|You Can Thank Me Paper Rosso-ignrs.png|Igneous Ross Goodeye.png|Good Eye Cheesypizza.png|Extra Cheese Giantmutantrabbit.png|Attack of The Giant Mutant Bunny behindstage1.png|Behind the Stage Faceclosed.png|Face Closed Trashboombang.png|Trash, Boom, Bang! 8bitoffun.png|8-Bit Of Fun sealoflove2.png|Seal of Love Fleshprincess.png|Flesh Princess Season 97 Paper Cuts.png|Paper Cuts becuss.png|Be-Cuss I Can footforthought.png|Foot For Thought All Cat Remains.png|All Cat Remains chewatthezoo.png|Chew at the Zoo Dodgemauled.png|Dodgemauled gettingcoleinhere.png|Getting Cole in Here dollhouseblues.png|Dollhouse Blues IMG 6030.png|My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey Sticks tinydancer.png|Tiny Dancer Ottomatichero.png|Otto-matic Hero Whatamagic.png|What A Magic onmywayup1.png|On My Way Up Napkingoodtime.png|Napkin A Good Time Season 98 Un-Gothed.png|Un-Gothed Hotdogs n' Doughnuts.png|Hotdogs n' Doughnuts Calorexic.png|Life-O-Suction Bloodsugarhigh.png|Blood Sugar High tableflipper1.png|Table Flipper crabbyday.png|Coconut's Crabby Day wiregoing.png|Wire Are You Doing Tellmeyourfish.png|Tell Me Your Fish Iamontiger.png|I'm On Tiger Crimedoespay1.png|Crime Does Pay Earningherwings.png|Winging isn't Everything Keepitrolling.png|Keep It Rolling Drawing (10).png|That's Hiss-terical Paceout1.png|Pace Out Trippyandsweeps.png|Sweeps This Mess Up Season 99 Scrappingitoff.png|Scrapping It Off Redonarrival.png|Red On Arrival Funkyhome.png|Funky, I'm Home Midgetspinner.png|Midget Spinner Dangerousplay.png|Dangerous Play Trolleytrouble.png|Trouble with the Trolley Plumpoftheline.png|Plump of the Line Plumpoftheline2.png|Winning Over Your Direction offcamera.png|Off Camera Hospiceproject1.png|The Hospice Project shrunkenheadstubbs.png|Little A-head of Yourself Snappingmyfingers.png|Snapping My Fingers Camam.png|Cam I Am Gruntingflaps.png|You'll Be Gruesome Wrong Leapingpilot1.png|Leaping Pilot Spelltoeat1.png|A Spell to Eat Treetopped1.png|Tree Topped Season 100 Pocketpets2.png|Pocket Pets Walders.png|Secret That's Been Spotted Chucklebelts.png|Chuckle Your Seatbelt Newstome1.png|That's News For Me Jynxskies.png|A Jynx Into Past Events Sameboat1.png|In the Same Boat Snowarmway1.png|Snow Warm Way Inthepossession1.png|Can't Unseen It Leafheralone1.png|Leaf Her Alone Fizzlingflames.png|Flames That Fizzle Bugofwar1.png|Bugs of War Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists